


Dean's Funk

by Reallyscj



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Destiel - Freeform, Implied Megstiel, M/M, Meg is not a bad as many think, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reallyscj/pseuds/Reallyscj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been in a funk ever since Castiel agreed to go on a date with Meg, the same day as their weekly movie night. But Meg has something up her sleeve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Funk

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr prompt, "Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?"

Dean had been in a funk the whole week, and nothing was making him happy. Drinking lost its appeal. Shooting shit, was doing nothing for him. Even hustling pool just could not lift the rock that sat on his chest.

His best friend had betrayed him. How could Cas have agreed to go on a date with that horrible Meg? Did he not know how horrible of a person she was? Well, she’s not horrible to Cas. She is actually kinda nice to him. But that still doesn’t change the fact that she took him away from their weekly movie night.

She “said” that Friday was the only time she could go out, but Dean knows the truth. She is just trying to take Cas from him.

Laying on his bed, Dean throws an arm over his eyes, and huffs out his nose. Just then there is a knock at his bedroom door.

“Go away,” Dean grumbles without even moving.

“Dean?” Cas’s voice sounds small, and questioning.

Dean jolts up and throws his door open, to find his best friend on the other side, looking a bit sad.

“Hey, buddy. I thought you would be out at some movie or in some restaurant by now.” Dean tried to keep the extreme happiness out of his voice, since Cas looked like he lost his dog. 

“Yeah, i should be. But when i went to pick up Meg, she said that she forgot about a thing with her mom, and she was unable to go out.” Cas’s head hung low, and his shoulders were hunched.

Dean reached forward, and pulled his friend into his room. 

“Let’s watch Legally Blonde. I’m not into the chick flicks, but i know you like it.”

“It’s a very good movie about not judging people by their covers, and it very empowering.”

“Yeah, yeah, buddy.” Dean just rolled his eyes, and ignored the fact that the rock was now gone.

~~~~~~~

That Monday at school Dean stalked up to Meg, who was engrossed in a conversation with Abby.

“How dare you!” He spat.

“Well, hello to you to Winchester.” Meg smirked. “What brings you to my lovely area today?”

“You know very well what you did! How could you hurt him like that?” The anger that burned in Dean’s chest was just shy of overwhelming.

Meg glanced at Abby. “I’ll catch you in just a bit,” and she hooked arms with Dean and dragged him down an empty hallway.

Dean ripped his arm away from her’s and glared at her.

“I’m guessing this has to do with Friday.” Meg’s voice was smooth as she leaned back on the lockers.

“Hell yes this has to do with Friday! He was really looking forward to going out with you.” Dean was trying to keep his voice down. He did not need any one calling a teacher saying that he was fighting, especially with a girl. (even if that girl is Meg)

“Yeah, but i saw how it was effecting you both.” Meg’s voice never wavered.

“What?!” Dean was so surprised at what she said, that all the anger drained from his body.

“You were all pissy, and he was mopey. He hated how the whole thing was making you so upset.” 

Dean swallowed hard. He was so into being pissed off, that he totally missed the fact that Cas was upset as well.

“Besides,” Meg shrugged her shoulders, “I only asked him out to get you to realize that you are in love with him.”

Dean choked on the saliva he had just inhaled at that point. He was hit with a coughing and wheezing fit.

“Look, let me ask you a question,” Meg started, “it will be yes or no, so just nod your head, since you are dying a little at the moment. Did it feel good to see someone else, doing the same things you guys do?”

Dean shook his head.

“When Cas showed up at your door, did your entire world brighten?”

Dean thought for a moment, and then slowly nodded.

“Is that how it is every time you see him?”

Dean’s eyes grew bigger as he thought more about it. Holy shit! She was right.

“See, i did you a favor. I sent the little ray of sunshine back to you.” Meg had a full smile on her face by now.

Dean could not help himself, and a small smile creeped on his face.

“I’m sorry, have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?” Meg laughed out.

“Shut up!” Dean said as he gave a small shove to her shoulder.

“Now, go get that boy of your’s, and ask him on a proper date.”

Dean turned on his heals, and ran off to find Cas.


End file.
